


Just My Luck

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia comes home from a long stressful day and only wants a shower. Life and Peter have other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just My Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a little snippet of something like this on the Pydia Pack Tumbler and it gave me an idea for this fic. Thanks to all those who made comments on it that gave me some ideas. I'm not that good at smut, so I apologize for not expanding to an actual Peter and Lydia shower moment. I hope you all enjoy it.

It had been such a long day. All she wanted was a long hot shower to wash all the stress off. 

Walking into the bathroom she put pushed play on her phone.  
“If I could Change Your Mind” by Haim started to play.   
She turned on the water making sure it was closer to the hot side of the temperature.   
She let her robe fall and took the hair band out of her hair and shook it out a little. 

Stepping in she felt the warm water hit her and all her troubles fall away into the drain.   
She went to reach for her shampoo.  
Hmm that’s odd, she thought, this bottle should not be empty. It had been a while since she bought it that for a one person use it should last at least a while.   
She wouldn't let the empty shampoo get her down. She didn't need to wash her hair every day. As long as she could just wash the day away in her body wash all would be good, she mused to herself.   
She reached for her favorite body wash and was not as blasé about this as she was about the shampoo. This was a betrayal so cruel. She felt herself becoming more frustrated at the only person who could’ve done this. PETER. That man or beast she should say that she shared this apartment with. 

She turned the water off and got her towel. After she had wrapped her hair and put her robe back on and marched out in to the Living room to give a certain someone a piece of her mind.

“PETER!” she shouted.

“Please tell me you did not use my body wash, my shampoo, and I’m guessing my conditioner?” 

“If a no allows me to live in peace a little longer then it’s a no”

“You are the only other person living here, so you want to sit there with that smile huh? You could make this real easy on yourself Hale.”

“Innocent until proven guilty my dear”

“Alright you give me the truth and I might disrobe. How’s that for an incentive?”

“What can I say I’m a gambler, you want the truth Martin? Here it is maybe I do use your products so sue me. Not my fault my wolf likes smelling like you.”

“Did you really just say that you use my products so you can smell like me? Are you kidding me? You know what fine. You buy me new products, you make dinner tonight, and from now on we are showering together you understand me?”

“Loud and clear baby, loud and clear. You know I’m feeling a bit dirty should we start this showering together thing now?”

“I think tonight you are showering alone. You at least need one night to learn some sort of lesson.”

 

And with that she walked back to their room to change.

“Hey I thought you were going to disrobe?” She heard him shout behind her.

“The word you are missing there sir is MIGHT. I said I MIGHT disrobe.”

She heard him huff loudly at that. 

 

As she finished pulling her pajama bottoms on she heard another shout from the living room.

“Oh by the way Lyds, there’s some pasta on the counter with some wine.”

 

And with that she walked back in with a smile on her face, grabbed the plate and wine, and sat next to her man on the couch. She knew she should’ve stayed mad longer, but it was a stressful day and right now she needed to lean against her Peter.


End file.
